


Heatwaves and how not to assemble a fan

by TequilaTonberry



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Fluff, One Piece Universe, papacora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaTonberry/pseuds/TequilaTonberry
Summary: Just a short little sugar sweet papacora oneshot about a hot summer's day, where an attempt was made to build an electric fan to combat the heat.AU where Corazon is Law's adoptive dad, and Law is still a child.





	Heatwaves and how not to assemble a fan

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for OOC'ness. I wrote this as a birthday present for a friend. Don't mind me, I'll just be over here going into sugar shock.

Summer is when you have fun. It is when you bask in the sunlight, and swim in the ocean, and hang out with your friends… right? No, that would be completely and utterly wrong. Summer is when you die from the sweltering heatwave currently hanging heavily over the city. It would probably be bearable if only Corazon had enough money to buy an air-conditioner. Unfortunately, being a sign language interpreter at the local community center doesn’t pay the big bucks. Currently, said interpreter was heading home with an electric fan under his arm. At least one of these was a manageable expense. 

“Law, I’m home!” he said as he entered the apartment, but no reply came, “Law!”  
“The dead cannot hear you…” came a gloomy reply. As Corazon went into the living room, he saw the boy lying on the floor in only a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt. His usual spotted hat had been discarded for once. Their Samoyed dog, Bepo, was lying next to him, equally heat-exhausted with his tongue out. Corazon felt kind of bad for the dog whose fur was definitely not made for this kind of heat.  
“Oh. Well, I don’t want to disturb you, Mr. Ghost, but do you have any use for THIS?” Corazon said, proudly presenting the fan. Law slowly and lazily looked in Corazon’s direction. It took him a moment to see what the box represented as it was upside down from his perspective, but then a very uncharacteristic sigh of relief came from the boy. He got up to take a closer look.  
“I’ll just plug it in real quick..."  
“No!” Law yelled suddenly. Corazon looked at him confused, but let the kid take the box, “I’ll do it. You’re such a klutz, you’ll probably just electrocute yourself,” he said but quickly adding “Dumbass”, just to not sound like he was concerned for Corazon’s well-being. Corazon smiled but then realized "wait if I can get electrocuted… HE can get electrocuted!"  
“Oh boy no,” he said and snatched the box from the boy resulting in a very indignant look, “better let the grown up handle it!”  
“What grown up?” Law retorted and reached for the box, but failing to do so as Corazon was a very, very tall man. Realizing he would never reach the box, Law resigned himself to just keeping watch. Corazon unpacked the fan and started to assemble it. Or at least he made a valiant effort… for 30 minutes.  
“Cora, seriously, obviously that does not go there!” Law yelled exasperated and tried to grab the fan parts for the tenth time only to be pushed away for the tenth time.  
“Aha, but look at this,” Corazon said confidently as he connected a couple of parts, plugged it in and turned it on. Slowly, the fans inside the machine started spinning, giving off a bit of air.  
“Huh.”  
“And you called me a klutz. Obviously, I am a cool and collected adult”  
“I’ll admit to nothing” Law said enjoying the air.   
The relief from the heatwave lasted about a minute, and then the electric fan started spinning faster. And faster. And faster.   
“Uh Cora?”  
“…I’m pretty sure, it’s supposed to do that…” Corazon lied. Then suddenly the fan exploded, and Corazon caught on fire.  
“COOL AND COLLECTED ADULT, MY ASS!” Law yelled as he went for the fire extinguisher.  
“LAW, LANGUAGE!” Corazon yelled back while trying to put out the fire. In his attempt, he tripped over the cord to the now blackened piece of ruined plastic and cheap metal that was once an electric fan, which in turn landed directly on his head. Putting out the fire, Law shook his head at the sight of his adoptive father who was lying on the floor, drenched in fire-extinguishing foam, with a broken machine on top of his head. Getting really close, Law whispered, “I told you, you are a klutz” Corazon looked at Law miserably for a moment, but then quickly cheered up.  
“Hey! At least no one got electrocuted!” he laughed. Law face palmed but smiled underneath his hand at the sight of Corazon’s stupid grin. He turned around to put the fire extinguisher away.  
“Now it’s even hotter in here,” Law complained defeated. But then, giving a small yelp, he was suddenly lifted onto the tall man’s shoulders. Corazon gestured to Bepo that they were leaving.  
“Come on, Bepo! I think ice-cream is the solution to all of our problems,” Corazon said. Law smiled again.

The end.


End file.
